Attaching a cover to provide an edge for a horizontal surface such as a countertop is a commonly used technique, and this is true in various types of construction both within and without a building. Typically the cover will provide a dam for mortar which fills the volume from the horizontal surface to the top edge of the cover. This requires, in a countertop application, that the top edge of the cover be oriented horizontally. In order to provide mortar of an acceptable thickness above the horizontal surface the extension of the cover above the surface must be a particular predetermined distance. If a tile, or other surface, is to be secured above the underlying horizontal surface, the extension of the cover above the horizontal surface must be made adequate to accommodate the additional tile thickness.
The attachment means currently in use is simply to nail a cover to the edge of the horizontal surface. While this does provide an attachment means, it is not necessarily secure over time. Force exerted on the top edge of the cover, which occurs particularly when the cover is used for a horizontal stair tread, can loosen the attachment nails over a period of time. Using this method of attachment, the nail heads also show, which is undesirable for many uses. If so, the nail heads must be covered using other material which requires additional steps. Further, as discussed above, the cover must be nailed to the horizontal surface with the top edge parallel to the horizontal surface and at a predetermined distance from the surface. Since accuracy and repeatability are probably required in this step, this may well call for the use of some type of jig or fixture to accurately align and offset the cover with respect to the horizontal surface.
It would be desirable to be able to readily, easily, and securely attach a cover to the edge of a horizontal surface, with the attachment means concealed, with the top edge of the cover parallel to the horizontal surface, and with the top edge of the cover extending a predetermined amount above the horizontal surface, without the use of any jigs or fixtures.